Prime movers such as tractors have been utilized for many years to pull implements to work the soil and/or crops. The vast majority of farm implements are designed for attachment to the rear of a tractor so as to access the hitch thereon, and/or the power takeoff.
While the vast majority of implements on the market today follow the prime mover, there are several drawbacks to this orientation. The main problem with an implement which follows the prime mover is that the driver is required to turn around from the direction of travel in order to monitor the implement. Thus, the driver cannot accurately steer the tractor while simultaneously monitoring the implement. While most tractor drivers have become quite adept at this task, it can cause strain on the neck and back muscles of the driver after repeated turning in the driver's seat. Another problem inherent in the use of an implement pulled behind a prime mover, arises in those situations where it would be beneficial to utilize a second implement subsequent to the first implement. While some implements permit the hitching of a second implement to the first implement, it is more typical to utilize a second tractor to pull the second implement, thereby requiring an additional driver and an additional tractor.
While several types of forward mounted implements are available, each implement typically is designed with its own hitching apparatus for connection to the tractor. Thus, the forward mounted implements are not easily interchangeable.
Another problem with conventional forward mounted implements is their requirement that the prime mover have a forward power takeoff to power the implement.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved forward hitching apparatus for a prime mover.
Another object is to provide a forward hitching apparatus which permits the attachment of interchangeable implements.
A further object is to provide a forward mounted rotary drum mower for a prime mover.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.